Maid To Serve
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: With Kanami struggling to study for her upcoming test, Hiyori decides to motivate her girlfriend by granting her anything she desires, if she gets a good grade. However, Hiyori may end up with more than she bargained for...


**A/N: Here's another Kanami X Hiyori fanfic. Nuff said.**

* * *

 **Maid To Serve**

Kanami let out a whiny sigh, stretching her arms in the air. The stuffiness in the room she was in added to her gloomy mood, as she stared baffled at the math textbook in front of her. The pages full of numerical figures looked like another language to the brown-haired girl. With a pouting face, Kanami fiddled with the pencil in her hand, before slowly doodling in her notebook a chibi Toji wielding an okatana. However, the raven-haired girl beside Kanami was having none of that.

"Kanami! Pay attention!" Hiyori snapped.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

A vein popped on Hiyori's forehead at the Minoseki Toji's lack of concentration. The two of them had been dating for at least two months by now, but Hiyori knew she would never get used to how airheaded her girlfriend could be. Snatching the notebook from Kanami's hands, Hiyori's eyes skimmed over the few equations that Kanami had actually answered. She let out a disgruntled sound at how many errors there were, her burgundy eyes twitching slightly.

' _Forgot to multiply the three. Divided instead of square-rooted. Honestly, this girl...'_

"Hiyori-chan..." Kanami whined. "I'm bored. Can we spar right now?"

"Seriously, Kanami?! You're the one who begged me to tutor you for your test in the first place," Hiyori sighed.

"But that's because you get perfect grades all the time," Kanami replied.

"Because unlike you, I actually study," Hiyori retorted. "If you're just going to slack off, I'm doing my own work. I have school stuff to do too, you know."

"No, Hiyori-chan! Don't leave me for dead!" Kanami dramatically cried, grasping the hem of Hiyori's uniform. "I wanna be with you!"

Those words made a blush creep up the Heijou Toji's cheeks. Turning around, Kanami's puppy-dog eyes made Hiyori sweatdrop slightly. Just how could she refuse that cute face?! Tearing her eyes away from Kanami's powerful gaze, Hiyori took a few deep breaths in the hopes that her heartbeat would settle down. Kanami never made things fair or easy for her...

Hiyori let out an exasperated sigh, before saying, "Then, can you at least put some effort in?"

"Okay..." Kanami groaned, picking up her pencil again.

Hiyori stared at the discouragement plastered on Kanami's face, as she struggled to make sense of her homework. They weren't in the same grade, nor even the same school, and yet her girlfriend came running to her first for help. The raven-haired beauty internally groaned when she thought about the pile of homework she'd have to frantically finish afterwards. Hiyori couldn't understand why Kanami didn't initially ask Mai to tutor her. Yet, the Minoseki Toji's admittance of wanting to be with her instead made Hiyori's heart swell a bit. Kanami needed her help and Hiyori knew she had to give it to her. Even she wasn't that heartless.

Hiyori took a deep breath, before suggesting, "How about this? If you get a good grade on your test, I'll do something for you. Maybe buy you ice cream or take you somewhere special on a date. If I promise you that, will you at least try your best?"

Kanami's eyes lit up like the sun, as she exclaimed, "Anything I want?"

 _'At least she's motivated now,'_ Hiyori thought, with a smirk.

"Promise. Now, here," Hiyori pointed out. "If you put this variable over the four, it'll be easier."

* * *

Four days later, Hiyori was sitting on a bench on the outdoor grounds of the Heijou Insitute campus, taking advantage of the good weather. She pulled her long ebony hair to the side, letting the heat of the sun warm the back of her neck. Recently, Musumi Kiyoka lent her a new yuri novel and she wanted to read it outside with the weather so fine. However, the quiet peacefulness that Hiyori was briefly allowed to enjoy was interrupted, when she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes from behind.

"Guess who..." a voice giggled.

Hiyori's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, before she said, "Kanami, I know it's you."

"Aha ha. Of course, you do," Kanami nervously laughed, before shoving a piece of paper in front of Hiyori's face. "Look! I got an A!"

Even Hiyori's normal expressionless facade was broken with surprise at that. However, she let a small smile creep up her face, proud of her girlfriend.

"Well?" Kanami said.

"Well, what?"

"You already forgot, Hiyori-chan?" Kanami giggled. "You promised to do whatever I want if I got a good grade, remember?"

Hiyori internally scolded herself for forgetting, as she responded, "Well, what would you like then?"

She did not like the sly look that formed on Kanami's face. Whatever the Minoseki Toji had in mind, Hiyori knew could not be good. With a sultry expression, Kanami whispered her answer into Hiyori's ear...

* * *

"Hiyori-chan, you look so cute!" Kanami squealed, clasping her hands together with glee.

"I look ridiculous," Hiyori grumbled.

She prayed that the blush she could feel on her cheeks wasn't noticeable. Annoyance, mixed with slight discomfort and humiliation, crossed Hiyori's facial features as she tugged the maid outfit Kanami asked her to put on. Well, more like forced on, as the Heijou Toji had refused obstinately at first—resulting in Kanami throwing a fit, literally stripping Hiyori down, and then tugging the maid outfit on her. Hiyori cursed under her breath at how frilly it was, and screamed in her mind why her skirt couldn't have been a few inches longer.

"Satisfied?" Hiyori slightly snarled.

"Nope! I asked for you to be my maid for the day," Kanami chirped. "Now, I'm craving some of Hiyori-chan's delicious stew. So, make me dinner, if you please!"

Hiyori tried to force a smile, which ended up being a grimace, as she said between her teeth, _"Fine."_

"Nuh-uh, Hiyori chan! You're supposed to say, 'Yes, Etou-sama' ," Kanami teased.

A vein popped on Hiyori's forehead at Kanami's seductive tone of voice. Sucking up her pride, Hiyori made a slight curtsey while mumbling the required phrase. Heading into the kitchen, the Heijou Toji imagined all the possible ways she was going to get back at Kanami later, muttering under her breath. An hour later, Hiyori placed a steaming hot bowl of stew in front of Kanami, who immediately started wolfing it down.

"Mmm! Hiyori-chan's stew is always the best," Kanami said, between mouthfuls.

Hiyori shook her head slightly in amusement, before taking a napkin.

She wiped Kanami's mouth and chin, while saying, "You could at least get most of it inside you, instead of on you."

Kanami beamed, before putting on a smug face. Hiyori felt a sense of dread when she saw the look on her girlfriend. She knew Kanami long enough to know that expression was the same one she'd make when she had a "great idea".

"Hiyori-chan, while I'm eating, be a good girl and prepare a bath for me," Kanami haughtily ordered, with a wave of her hand.

Her ebony-haired girlfriend bit back the spiteful answer she had on her tongue, before stomping her way into the bathroom. Kneeling down by the sunken bathtub and rolling up her sleeves, Hiyori immediately got down to work. Domestic work was no problem for her, but Kanami ordering her around made the Heijou Toji resent it.

However, as she scrubbed down the sunken bathtub, the Heijou Toji couldn't help being reminded of how she'd have to do the same things for her ailing mother. Cooking meals, preparing baths for her, cleaning the house... Heartache made its way into Hiyori's heart, but she quickly shoved it aside, calming herself down as she filled up the tub with warm water.

Dipping a finger in and deciding that the temperature was just right, Hiyori called, "Kanami, bath's ready!"

She gasped when she felt a pair of bare arms wrap around her, as the Minoseki Toji's seductive voice came from behind her, saying, "Remember, Hiyori-chan, it's Etou-sama."

Hiyori turned around and immediately her eyes threatened to burst out of her head, along with her cheeks burning with heat. The reason behind this was because she saw that Kanami was fully undressed with a trail of clothes lying on the ground behind her. Embarrassment, mixed with fear of the predator holding her, showed on Hiyori's face as she tried to calm down her breathing. If she couldn't somehow free herself, Hiyori was certain that she'd get a nosebleed. Why was she even embarrassed in the first place?! She and Kanami went to several onsens before. But then again, those onsen visits were always with their friends, and they also weren't dating at the time. Now, Kanami's bare skin pressed against her back made perspiration start rolling down the Heijou Toji's forehead and neck.

"Hiyori-chan..."

Hiyori wasn't sure if she was hearing things or not, but Kanami's voice almost sounded like a moan in that moment. She prayed that Kanami couldn't tell that she was shaking like a leaf, not just from fear but also sexual arousal. Hiyori pulled at her girlfriend's arms trying to break their hold on her.

"Kanami, that's enough!" Hiyori stammered.

However, she was stopped once Kanami turned her around, pressing their lips together. Hiyori's eyes widened in surprise before relaxing into the kiss, responding with the same passion by wrapping her arms around Kanami. Their bodies started to feel unbearably hot, and not from the steam that filled the room. Letting her lust and desire for Hiyori consume her, Kanami passionately deepened the kiss, forcing her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. Clutching the sunken bathtub edge for support, Hiyori allowed Kanami to lean closer in, running her fingers through the Heijou Toji's silky black locks.

Desperately needing air, Hiyori broke the kiss first, panting, "K-Kanami...wait-woah!"

Both of the girls let out a yelp of surprise when Hiyori's grip on the bathtub's edge slipped, making them both fall into the steaming water. The ebony-haired girl scowled at how soaked she was now, sending a look of annoyance towards her girlfriend.

"Aha ha...sorry about that," Kanami apologized.

"Idiot..." Hiyori grumbled under her breath, while looking away.

The brown orbs Kanami had for eyes couldn't draw themselves away from Hiyori's beauty. For some reason, Hiyori looked even more enchanting with wet hair and clothes. Slowly, Kanami undid the ribbon of Hiyori's maid outfit, exposing the nape of her neck.

"K-Kanami?"

The Minoseki Toji's eyes lit with desire and she huskily breathed into Hiyori's ear, "Hiyori-chan, how many times must I remind you? It's Etou-sama. Such a disobedient girl needs to be punished."

And with those words, she started roughly kissing Hiyori's neck, occasionally biting it. She had been Hiyori's girlfriend long enough to know that Hiyori was a true masochist. The ebony-haired beauty gasped, putting a hand to her mouth while using the other to cling to Kanami for support. Tears teetered at the edges of her burgundy eyes as Kanami continued to please her.

"Kana...Etou-sama, stop teasing m-me..." Hiyori whimpered.

However, her girlfriend had different ideas, undoing the laces of Hiyori's corset and pulling it open. Instinctively, Hiyori tried to cover her exposed breasts, but Kanami pinned her against the side of the bathtub. A dangerous glint shone in her eyes as she started attacking the Heijou Toji's small breasts with rough passionate kisses.

"N-No! Wa-wait...hnnngh...ah! Hah...E-Etou-sama..."

Hiyori threw back her head, her mouth open with a silent cry, once Kanami started sucking her left nipple. Her masterful fingers teased the other, before she switched breasts. Hiyori let out a gasp, trying to clear her head. She wondered how weird the two of them looked. A maid being serviced by a naked girl in a bathtub...

"Etou-sama..." Hiyori begged, clutching onto Kanami desperately. "D-Don't...stop..."

Kanami let out a satisfied chuckle, lifting Hiyori's chin, as she said, "I knew you'd end up begging for it."

Not wasting any time, Kanami swiftly removed Hiyori's maid outfit, revealing the alluring pale skin underneath. Finally, she was able to fully see the wholeness of Hiyori's slender and perfectly-shaped body. Hiyori blushed and again tried to cover herself. However, Kanami took off the corset laces and ribbons of the maid outfit.

"Hold out your hands, Hiyori-chan," she ordered.

In just a few seconds, the Heijou Toji was bound to the faucet of the bathtub with no chance of escape. Apparently, that was not all, for after that, Kanami took a cloth and tied it around Hiyori's eyes, blindfolding her. Hiyori's breath heighted with excitement and fear as she anticipated the unknown. The steam in the bathroom increased her need for air, as she gasped for breath.

"Shall I have a taste of you, Hiyori-chan?" Kanami purred, raising Hiyori's legs up onto her shoulders.

Hiyori whimpered in response, too embarrassed to respond with her actual voice. Her body quivered, once she felt Kanami's tongue lick her most sensitive area. A loud moan left Hiyori's mouth once she felt her insides being sucked upon.

"Aaaahhnn...hah...hah...mmm! A-ah!"

 _'Even in the bath, she's so wet,'_ Kanami thought.

Marveled at how sensitive her girlfriend was, the Minoseki Toji continued to lap at Hiyori's intimacy savoring its sweet nectar-like flavor. She kissed and licked every part of the offering given to her, relishing the aroused moans of the ebony-haired girl. Hiyori jerked and squirmed as she felt Kanami's tongue delve deeper inside her.

"O-Oh! A-aaahnnn! Hnngh...u-uhn! Hah! Hah!"

Her muscles raveled together, as Kanami held her legs in place above the water. Hiyori couldn't believe how skillful her girlfriend was at pleasing her. Whenever she imagined making love with Kanami, Hiyori envisioned it as hesitant, but slow and gentle. However, Kanami proved that she was clearly the type of lover who liked being energetic and rough instead.

"E-Etou-sama!" Hiyori screamed, once Kanami started pumping her fingers into her.

Her legs jolted out of Kanami's hold and splashed into the water. However, that did nothing to stop her brown-haired lover from pleasing her pussy. Kanami shoved her fingers into Hiyori's slit making her scream in pain, throwing her head back.

"P-Please! No! S-Stop!" Hiyori begged, with tears falling down her eyes.

Kanami's hand stilled, once she saw Hiyori's face contort in pain. Amusement, not pity, made the Minoseki Toji unravel Hiyori's bonds, along with her blindfold. The Heijou Toji panted, before embracing Kanami, who held Hiyori in her arms as well. Hiyori's long raven hair floated in the water, some of it sticking to both of the girls' skin, as she struggled to control her breathing.

 _'She's so cute,'_ Kanami thought, before biting Hiyori's ear.

"Hyahn!"

Hiyori clutched Kanami desperately, once she felt her fingers penetrate her again. The Heijou Toji never imagined that it would feel so good having something inside her. She could feel her lover's fingers wriggling around as Kanami searched for her g-spot. Kanami knew she hit the bull's eye once Hiyori let out a scream of pleasure.

"Aaahnn!"

Devious snickers filled Hiyori's ears, as she trembled looking into Kanami's sly eyes. Mischief and control were plastered on the brown-haired Toji's face, her fingers rubbing and playing with Hiyori's g-spot.

"N-Noooo...p-please..."

Kanami brought her face close to Hiyori's, as she whispered, "You're not just my maid for tonight, Hiyori-chan. _You're my sex slave._ "

The walls of Hiyori's pussy clamped around Kanami's digits, as the Heijou Toji screamed. Cum sprayed out of her and into the water, filling the bathtub with her love juices. The delicious torture of Kanami's fingering made her shudder, as the Minoseki Toji continued to please her, refusing to give her a rest.

"Aah! Aaaahnnn! N-No! Hhhnnngh! Mmmm...uhnnn...ah...a-ah...mmmph!"

Kanami proudly watched her girlfriend moan and scream for mercy, as she rode another orgasm. At last, Hiyori couldn't take anymore and grasped the edge of the bathtub, laying her head on it. Tears fell from her closed eyes as she panted for breath.

"P-Please...m-mercy..." Hiyori pleaded.

"Hmm. Alright, Hiyori-chan," Kanami said. "You may get out."

A sigh of relief escaped Hiyori's lips, as she struggled to hoist herself out. However, once she did, she felt Kanami's arms wrap around her again. A dark tone was in the Minoseki Toji's voice as she spoke.

"Did you really think that I was finished with you, Hiyori-chan? We were only getting started."

Hiyori let out a yelp once Kanami pinned her down to the wet floor, straddling her. She gasped seeing the crafty look on her girlfriend's face, as the Minoseki Toji reached for the showerhead. Without any warning, Kanami turned on the showerhead, spraying the strong force of water at Hiyori's pussy.

"Aaaaahhhhnnnn!"

Hiyori's insides were hot and swelled as her intensity of pleasure rose. The fingers that weren't grasped around the showerhead, Kanami used to spread open Hiyori's pussy wider, allowing the flow of water to enter her more easily. Hiyori thrashed, feeling her insides bubble with passion.

"Aaah! Yaaaah! Mmmmgh...hah! Haaah! O-Ooohh...aaahnnn..."

Kanami simply watched Hiyori twitch violently on the floor, as she orgasmed once again. Hiyori's sobs echoed against the bathroom walls, which were dripping with moisture. After at least ten minutes of this, Kanami turned off the showerhead, holding her girlfriend delicately in her arms. Hiyori didn't even have the strength to hug Kanami back or give her a punch, despite how very much she wanted to do the latter.

"Now, how about we continue this in bed? It'll be more comfortable than the floor," Kanami said.

Hiyori weakly lifted her head, before slowly nodding. Clutching Hiyori bridal-style, Kanami carried her nearly-unconscious lover towards the bedroom.

Gently kissing her girlfriend's temple, Kanami whispered, "I love you, Hiyori-chan."

* * *

 **A/N: Done. Judging from what I've heard before, the shower/bathtub is a common place for couples to do this-and-that. Which is why I've written this fanfic with the setting being in the bathroom. Sorry that this one is so rushed.**


End file.
